Coffee
by alifestylechoice
Summary: She sat up straight, her pink hair tickling her naked back. Oh, god, she was naked. Kakashi / Sakura Kakasaku


**Title:** Coffee  
**Author:** alifestylechoice  
**Fandom:** Naruto (Kakashi/Sakura)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (sexual themes and...language? does that warrant a warning these days? Honestly, this is pure crack n' fluff.)  
**Words:** 963  
**Summary:** She sat up straight, her pink hair tickling her naked bad. Oh, god, she was naked.

_A/N: Little drabbly-doo. Thanks to my beta._

**Coffee**

Sakura's eyes opened, the sunlight assaulting her from her window. She squinted and rubbed her eyes thoroughly. When the hell did the window get so damn bright?

Oh. Oh, god. That...wasn't her window.

And this wasn't her bed.

She sat up straight, her pink hair tickling her naked back. Oh, god, she was naked.

Her eyes rolled around in her head (why was waking up this hard?) until they focused on a particular man beside her, also sitting up in bed, also pretty naked. He regarded her over thin silver frames that matched a little too perfectly with his greying hair. A copy of "Icha Icha: Lovestruck!" lie in his lap, covering his...oh. Oh oh oh god.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," he deadpanned.

She blinked.

"Coffee's in the kitchen; the cups are above the fridge. If you need help reaching, there's a step-stool underneath the sink."

She stared blankly for a few more (awkward) moments before leaving the bed (yanking the sheets with her to wrap around her awfully naked self, sending Pakkun sailing off the bed with a yowl) and padded quickly over to the kitchen. Which was rather...dark...

"Ahem. That's the closet. No coffee there."

"Oh. Oh, right. Right." Her first brilliant words for the day spoken--ew, she had the voice of a ninety year old--and she chose the correct exit this time, clearing her throat and walking into the kitchen where there was indeed coffee warming on a hot plate.

On which she burned herself in her haste.

"Ow, fuck!" she cursed.

"Everything all right in there?"

"Oh, no, fine, fine, everything's fine..." she said quickly.

Coffee. Cup. Pour. Yes? Yes.

She stood on her tip-toes and reached for a cup, pray, pray, _praying_ she wouldn't drop it, and by some (thankful) miracle, she didn't need the assistance of a stepstool. Pouring the coffee (slowly) into the cup, she casually glanced around at her surroundings. He had a simple kitchen with a little island where the hot plate was, open to the small living area. Beige couch and chairs, some cushions on the ground, small brown lamp next to a stack of books halfway knocked over on the floor.

Ah. Things were coming back to her. As in, the reasons why the cushions were off the couch and why the books weren't in a stack.

Hoo boy. Tequila.

Inwardly cursing Ino ("One more shot won't kill you, Forehead!"), she approached the bedroom, pattering quietly on the hardwood floor back to the bed. She paused at the foot of the bed, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hi," she said stupidly.

"Hi," he said back. He looked at her, a small smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. She could finally see it clearly.

"You wear glasses," she said.

"Very good, Sakura. These are glasses on my face."

"You don't wear them outside."

"They're only for reading. Low prescription. It'd be troublesome on missions, what with the probability of them being crushed, sat upon, hit by random weaponry..."

"Oh, I see. I like them."

"Thank you. Seeing is nice."

Wow. Awkward.

"So, would you like to get back in bed? And share the covers? It got rather cold when you left with the blankets. Pakkun's a little hurt."

She blushed a little in spite of herself, and noted the dog that was sitting hunched in the corner with his back to her, nose in the air. "Oh, right. Sorry about that."

She climbed tentatively into the bed. He pulled her closer to him, and she tensed for a moment, relaxing a bit as their bodies shared the warmth of the blankets in silence. His arm around her shoulders felt…nice. They settled down in the bed, she holding the cup of coffee in her hands and he with his arm around her, reading his book. It felt pretty…normal. Huh.

The only break in silence was the turning of a page or the faint "ah" after a fulfilling sip. The world became a little more familiar, and made a little more sense—a good cup of coffee would do just that.

She finished her cup, and began to get out of bed. She was abruptly pulled back into the bed, cup flying from her hands to land on Pakkun's head (whops), and she was on her back, covered in…pretty much all of Kakashi.

"Where are you going?" he asked. It was strange to be able to see his lips, like…_move_ when he talked.

"Uh, well, I suppose not much of anywhere right now. Your elbow's in my side, by the way."

He shifted, sliding his arms underneath her body to pull her close to him. He kissed her neck and made his way across her chest. Leisurely, of course. She squirmed a little, giggled.

"Tickles."

"It didn't last night."

She rolled her eyes. "That was so cheesy—mmph!"

He kissed her then, hands flanking her hips and she mumbled something about interrupting and courtesy, blah blah blah. She pulled away for a moment, and he took the opportunity to take his lips around the neighborhood of her collarbone.

"Did anyone—ah—see us leave together?"

"Pretty much everybody." His voice was low against her ribcage—his mouth's current location—and it felt like her bones were vibrating.

"Ah—okay—mm—did you ever think of the--ah, there—the consequences of that?"

"Not much." His hand slipped between her legs.

"Do you—oh, oh, god—think Naruto or anybody would have a problem with—ah—us being like this"

"Sakura, what's the worst thing that could happen?" His mouth sealed over her hip bone, and she arched her back.

"Well, the worst thing you could do right now," she said, as he nudged her legs open with his knees. "is stop."

-end-

_Thanks for reading--please review if you have the time!_


End file.
